1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to systems and methods for managing digital content. More specifically, one or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods of providing a graphical user interface that allows a user to capture and interact with digital content.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Computing devices (e.g., computers, tablets, smart phones) provide numerous ways for people to capture, create, share, view, and otherwise interact with numerous types of digital content. For example, computing devices allow users to interact with digital photos by capturing, sharing, and viewing digital photos. To facilitate user interaction with digital content, conventional digital content presentation applications may include user interfaces to present digital content to a user in a variety of presentation styles and formats. Regardless of presentation style and format, however, conventional digital content presentation applications have several disadvantages and drawbacks.
For example, most conventional digital content presentation applications are often incorporated in stand-alone applications. Due to the stand-alone nature of conventional applications, a user wishing to access another application while viewing digital content typically has to perform several steps. For example, with conventional applications, the user typically has to exit the digital content presentation application (or at least remove focus from the digital content presentation application), locate the other application, and open the other application. The process of exiting, locating, and opening an application can be inefficient and is often frustrating to the user.
For instance, a user viewing digital content in a conventional digital content presentation application on a handheld device may recognize a unique photo opportunity. Wishing to take a digital photo using the handheld device, the user typically would first exit the conventional digital content presentation application, for example, by pressing a home or back button on the handheld device. Next, the user may have to navigate through one or more screens on the handheld device to locate the camera application icon. Finally, the user may select the camera application icon to open the camera application. Even when the user is familiar with the navigation functions of the handheld device, the process to open the camera application may take several seconds, and the unique photo opportunity may no longer exist, thereby frustrating the user.
Some conventional digital content presentation applications attempt to solve the above problem by providing a plurality of selectable options within the graphical user interface of the digital content presentation application. For example, some graphical user interfaces associated with conventional digital content presentation applications, include several selectable buttons that allow a user to perform one or more actions.
Unfortunately, the numerous buttons included within many conventional graphical user interfaces create significant user interface clutter that diminishes and complicates the user experience. For example, the buttons can visually interfere with the user viewing digital content as well as create an interface that is aesthetically unappealing. In addition, due to the excessive buttons, a user may unintentionally interact with one of the buttons, which in turn performs an unintended function that causes user frustration. Moreover, displaying numerous buttons often leads to an unintuitive user experience because users are confused by the multitude of options presented simultaneously.
Additionally, conventional digital content presentation applications may have other disadvantages. For example, many conventional digital content presentation applications have a singular design, meaning, the entire purpose of conventional digital content presentation applications is to view digital content. For instance, conventional digital content presentation applications do not incentivize additional user interaction. For example, most conventional digital content presentation applications simply allow a user to view digital content. Thus, many digital content presentation applications are limited in design and result in a mundane user experience.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and devices that provide a user with an enjoyable user experience when navigating through digital content.